Strollers are widely used in families that have babies or toddlers. Whether it is indoor or outdoor, strollers are handy for parents to move the babies or toddlers to any desired locations. Strollers provide a safe and comfortable environment for babies and toddlers, and the most important characteristic thereof is that the strollers can be easily and conveniently moved. Such a characteristic is realized by a wheel assembly assembled to a bottom portion of the stroller.
A conventional wheel assembly is composed of many components, and there are many mounting gaps among these components. When an impact from the ground hits the wheel assembly during the operation thereof, the components may bump against each other due to the presence of the mounting gaps, thereby generating noises. Furthermore, the presence of the mounting gaps may cause skewing or rocking of the wheel assembly, so that movement of the stroller is adversely affected.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the conventional wheel assembly so that the noises generated by the wheel assembly can be reduced and the wobbly motion of the same can be avoided.